Abaddon
Abaddon é um Cavaleiro do Inferno, poderoso demônio que caçava Henry Winchester e um objeto super misterioso sobrenatural de posse de sua ordem. Abaddon possui Josie , uma mulher familiarizado com a ordem-de-Letras. Em uma tentativa de usar Crowley para prender os Winchesters, Abaddon foi morta por Dean com a "Primeira Espada" que provou imune a seus poderes devido à Marca de Caim . Abaddon foi a única responsável pela extinção dos Homens de Letras. Personalidade: Como a maioria dos demônios, Abaddon é sádica, traiçoeira e com fome de poder. Ela gosta de ver o sofrimento estampado no rosto de suas vítimas, gosta de zombar delas, e se aproveita do medo que sentem por ela, mas apesar de seu sadismo, ela raramente mantém suas vítimas vivas por muito tempo. Também é gananciosa, e muito astuta. Arrogante, gosta de mostrar sua superioridade para os outros, no entanto, a sua arrogância fez com que ela subestimasse seu inimigo, e isto no final foi a sua ruína. Poderes e Habilidades: Embora ela seja um demônio de olhos negros, Abaddon é também um cavaleiro do inferno e, portanto, muito mais poderoso que os demônios comuns. Ela mostrou habilidades únicas que não se vêem até mesmo de nível superior demônio. Apenas seus gritos poderiam provocar relâmpagos e trovões. Telecinese: A habilidade de mover pessoas e objetos com a mente. Abaddon era capaz de arremessar Sam e Dean em um grande armazém com facilidade. Possesão demoniaca: Como demônio, Abaddon só pode se materializar pela posse de um corpo humano para interagir na Terra. Biocinese: Fazia os olhos de suas vítimas sangrarem até que ficassem cegas, como fez com Larry Genem. Pirocinese: Abaddon usava luz de velas para queimar. Ela queimou a sede da Ordem das Letras dessa maneira, como explicado por Henry Winchester. Super força: Abaddon facilmente dominava um grupo de homens das letras anciões. Além disso, ela também poderia facilmente quebrar o pescoço de um ser humano com apenas uma mão, ou cortar a garganta com apenas as unhas. Feitiçaria: Abaddon era capaz de lançar um feitiço para viajar no tempo para acompanhar Henry no futuro. Imunidade: Abaddon não foi afetado pelo ritual de exorcismo realizado por pelo menos um em um grupo de homens das letras anciões. Ela foi também capaz de resistir aos efeitos da faca de demônios. Leitura de memória: Ao inserir parte de sua essência em um ser humano, ela pode acessar a memória do alvo. Exorcismo: Abaddon pode expulsar outro demônio de sua embarcação e lançá-lo de volta para o inferno por asfixia de navio. Fraquezas: Armadilha do Diabo: Como todos os outros demônios, ela é incapaz de escapar de uma armadilha do Diabo. Arcanjos: um demônio que trabalhava para Abaddon quando torturado por John Winchester disse que os Arcanjos foram responsáveis pela morte dos Cavaleiros Infernais ( O que revelou ser uma mentira ja que Abaddon estava viva e que Caim foi o real responsável pela suas mortes . ) Anjos : Quando Abaddon viu o brilho do suposto anjo Ezequiel fugiu Espada dos anjos : demonstrou preocaução quando Dean quis atingi-la preocupou-se em desarma-lo Faca dos Antigos Curdos : A faca não pode matá-la, mas pode ferí-la. Colt : é uma teoria, já que ela foi capaz de matar Azazel Início da vida: Abaddon foi um dos primeiros anjos caídos, escolhido a dedo pelo próprio Lúcifer para se tornar um dos primeiros demônios. Ela é, possivelmente, o último sobrevivente dos Cavaleiros do Inferno, após um ataque dos Arcanjos. No diário de John Winchester é dito que ele havia torturado um demônio que havia mencionado Abaddon. 8ª Temporada: Em 12 de agosto de 1958, Abaddon, possuindo Sands Josie, infiltrou-se entre os homens de letras para roubar a caixa sob as ordens de um desconhecido. Ela é imune a um exorcismo e mata todos os anciões, deixando apenas Larry Ganem e Henry Winchester, que escapa através do tempo com a caixa. Abaddon é capaz de acompanhar Henry no tempo para o ano de 2013, onde encontra Sam e Dean. Dean consegue esfaqueá-la com a faca de Ruby, mas Abaddon não morre e os três são obrigados a fugir. Abaddon lê as memórias do funcionário motel para saber o que ele sabe sobre Sam e Dean para depois matá-lo.Abaddon viaja para Comics Astro que costumavam ser a sede dos Homens das Letras e verifica as memórias da funcionária de lá. Depois de tê-lo feito, Abaddon comenta que gostou do logo da camisa da funcionária ("o diabo me fez fazer") e a matou em seguida, levando a roupa consigo.Usando memórias do secretário, Abaddon rastreia Larry Ganem e, aparentemente, possui sua esposa e ouve quando Sam chega e aprende sobre o local que a caixa abre e recebe as coordenadas até ele. Abaddon mata Larry e deixa Sam desacordado. Abaddon chama Dean e exige que ele troque Henry e a caixa pela vida de Sam, e ele aceita.Eles fazem a troca, mas Abaddon trai o negócio, prendendo Sam e Dean e ferindo mortalmente Henry. No entanto, eles esperavam por uma traição e estavam preparados para isso: Henry tirou na cabeça de Abaddon com uma bala gravada com uma armadilha do diabo. Abaddon não percebe o que ele havia feito em primeiro lugar, e fica furiosa ao descobrir que a caixa que lhe foi dada é falsa e exige saber onde a real está. Quando ninguém lhe diz: Abaddon tenta ler as memórias de Henry e descobre que ela é incapaz de sair do corpo. Percebendo o que aconteceu, Abaddon aponta que eles não podem matá-la, mas Dean diz que ela vai querer que eles o fizessem e decapita Abaddon. Dean explica que com uma armadilha do diabo em sua cabeça, Abaddon estará para sempre ligada ao corpo e assim eles a cortam em pequenos pedaços e enterraram-os no cimento. Episódios ''' * '''8.12 - As Time Goes By ''(''Enquanto O Tempo Passa) * 8.22 - Clip Show (''Show de Clips) * '''8.23' - Sacrifice ''(Sacrifício) * '''9.02' - Devil May Care (O Diabo Pode Se Preocupar) * 9.06 - Heaven Can't Wait ''(''O Céu Não Pode Esperar) * 9.10 - Road Trip ''(''Viagem) * 9.11 - First Born ''(''Primogênito) * 9.16 - Blade Runners ''(''Corredores da Lâmina) * 9.17 - Mother's Little Helper ''(''Pequeno Ajudante da Mamãe) * 9.21 - King of the Damned ''(''O Rei dos Condenados) *'Nota:' *Abaddon foi descrito como uma "arma contratada". Isso pode indicar que ela estava trabalhando para alguém ou algo mais poderoso. *Havia um outro personagem chamado Abaddon que foi destaque em Supernatural: A Guerra dos Filhos. Se existe alguma correlação entre os dois é desconhecida. *Abaddon é a palavra hebraica para "destruição". Categoria:Demônios de Olhos Negros Categoria:Demônios Categoria:Criaturas Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Inimigos Categoria:Mulheres